Różne pory dnia i nocy
by kruczezorze
Summary: Dziewczyna z trzema życiami, a każde z nich zmarnowane. Postać tragiczna przez swoje złe decyzje, których nigdy tak naprawdę... nie wybierała.


_***(Dziwna dziś jest data. Smutny dziś jest dzień. Taki... martwy)**_

* * *

**Południe.**

Biegła na wskroś jałowych pól pustyni. Szukała miejsca na tej Ziemi – jej ziemi – której dawała siebie całymi dniami. Spała. Przed snem gwiazdy układały ją do snu. A świerszcze lub szelest traw nuciły jej kołysanki.

Potem znów biegła. Od nowa otwierając oczy na światło dnia. Miała trzydzieści sześć tysięcy myśli, które wirowały jej w głowie. Tanie ubranie obcierało zmęczoną skórę. Przetłuszczone włosy kleiły się do czoła.

Gdy biegła, ale też gdy… uciekała. Goniona wstydem i oczami żalu, które na nią spoglądały. Gdy **po raz kolejny** nic jej się nie udało. Przynosiła zniszczenie. Zapakowane w dobre chęci.

Garstka ludzi jeszcze żyła. Żywili do niej dobre uczucie. Porozsypywani na całym kontynencie. Ale żadne z nich nie było **tym** miejscem. Które chciała mieć. I żyć w nim.

A może jednak owe miejsce… znalazła?

Gdy łomotało serce. I krew uderzyła do głowy. Chciała się przed nim schronić, lecz… Nawet czarne monstrum było lepsze od niej. To z kolcem jadowym wielkości jej ramienia. Było sławne, jego podobizna tkwiła na niebie. Była to jedna z jej ulubionych konstelacji.

Bo może… odnalazła je, gdy piątka dzieciaków stanęła przed zachodzącym słońcem?

IPod grał w jej uszach. Grała muzyka w sercu. Zielony stał się jej ulubionym kolorem. Drgnęła, gdy lider pokiwał głową. To znaczy, że… może być **to** miejsce?

Nieśmiałe pytanie zostało zagłuszone przez gorzki śmiech. On cię przecież zdradził! **Zdradził**!

Ale byłaś głupia!

**Zachód.**

Tamte dni nie mijały już na wędrówce. Osiedliła się w jaskini najstraszniejszego lwa. Kazał pozabijać zdrajców. To ci, którzy sprawili jej tak wiele bólu. Ale **ból**, jaki jej sprawiał Mistrz… To nie miało prawa bytu. Milcz.

Dumnym krokiem przemierzała miasto. Wyludnione, całkowicie wyludnione. Zieleń zastąpił robot. Gwiazdę – ołowiana chmura. I ona też była robotem. Nie chciała prowokować lwa.

Udawało jej się wiele. Największym jej osiągnięciem było przechodzić obok miejsc tak silnie związanych z **tamtymi**. I przechodzić z kamienną twarzą.

Najbardziej nienawidziła czarnego kruka. Najbardziej też się go bała. Wykarczowała najbliższe lasy. Ciemne ptaki nie miały miejsca do życia. Niech poczują się jak ona. Czarne ptaki milkły i spoglądały na nią z mrokiem w szkarłatnych ślepiach. Gdy patrolowała. I szła drogą wytyczoną przez Mistrza. **Nie**! Głupie kawki! Tamci nie żyją! Nie żyją! Nie…!

A jednak. Żyli. Ta garstka ludzi przeżyła. Nie żywili do niej żadnych dobrych uczuć. Już nie. I z całą furią jej to pokazali.

Powracając do jaskini, miała się przekonać. O sile, jaką trzeba mieć. Aby żyć u boku tyrana. Szaleńca. Sadysty. Który miał nad nią władzę absolutną. I mógł pozwolić sobie na wszystko.

Słowa protestu uwięzły w jej gardle. Bo to już nie było jej gardło, jej ciało. Nie chcieli jej przebaczyć, nikt. Ale ostatnim gestem. Próbowała… odkupić… swoje winy…

Nadaremnie. Oczy czarnego kruka wciąż i wciąż powtarzały. „W mojej pamięci na zawsze pozostaniesz brudną, słabą dziewczyną, która ma umrzeć".

Jakim bezmyślnym głupcem byłaś!

**Wschód.**

Dziś jest nowy dzień. Pakuję książki do torby, myję zęby. Autobus szkolny koloru moich włosów co rano podjeżdża pod dom. Siadam na obdartych przez uczniów siedzeniach, przebrana w szkolny mundurek. Co rano przyglądam się Wieży Tytanów. Stojącej daleko na morzu, w całkowitym odosobnieniu, która ma swoją własną historię, swój inny świat, całkowicie różny od wszystkiego, co można sobie wyobrazić.

Czasem kłuje mnie nieznane uczucie bólu. Tęsknota, zazdrość a może… może dodatkowo też smutek?

Ale odwracam głowę, a Marietta mnie zagaduje. Tu przynajmniej nie ma czarnych kruków. Pod szkołą jestem zafrapowana tylko nowymi chłopakami, wypadami na miasto i okropną nauczycielką fizyki.

Dawny mój pan odszedł ode mnie. Słusznie przekonany o moim braku przydatności do czegokolwiek. Kiwnął tylko głową. Na znak, że skończyliśmy. Potem oddalił się już na zawsze.

Nie wydaję znaku życia z przeszłości, gdy jeden z tamtych odnajduje mnie. Mimo, że **zielony** jest nadal moim ukochanym kolorem.

Promienie wschodzącego słońca oślepiają mnie, gdy odchodzi. Do czarnego kruka.

Moje życie znów wschodzi jasnym światłem. Porzucam dawne życie. Zaczynam od początku.

Niszczę przeszłość, by z pomocą teraźniejszości nie wstydzić się patrzeć w przyszłość.

I tego właśnie chcę!


End file.
